Mistake's
by NotAFanOfFiction
Summary: What happens when Paul imprints on the loser of the school? He tries to keep on hating her. With a vampire in the picture how long will his hate last before his need for her kicks in? PaulXOC M for language
1. Chapter 1

It feels nice to be the big man on campus. I have no problem being full of myself, girls want to be with me and guys want to be me. Even some guys want to be with me! And if anyone trys to tell me off? Fuck them I'm Paul. It also doesn't really hurt that I can transform into a giant wolf, but whatever.

When the bell rings after 4th period for lunch my whole math class rushes out like there's a fire or some shit. Andrea comes over and slips her arm around mine. She's kinda my flavor of the month, I tend to not care about the girls I date but it hasn't bitten me on the ass yet. We go out and sit with Jared and the rest of the pack at the largest round table in the cafeteria. None of them like Andrea so when we get there they look away, they don't think it's a good idea to date someone who isn't your imprint because it's hard to keep the secret.

I surveyed the cafeteria, always on the lookout for blood suckers. Everything seemed to be in order when I spotted Blaire Cassben. She stood out in the cafeteria, being so pale, she was texting on her phone and sitting alone at a small table. She was always alone though. I guess I was the main reason she had no friends. For years she and I were best friends but once we got older I became more popular and she didn't. Making fun of her was the cool thing to do now. People would throw stuff at her, knock down her books, beat her up, ect. She had big hair and glasses, small boobs, was stick thin, and slouched a little bit. She was quiet but really smart too. She wasn't that bad looking, even kinda pretty but that wasn't something you admitted about Blaire. I felt it was time to fuck up her day once more.

"Hey guys check this out." I said as I picked up an orange from Jared's tray.

"Dude, don't start this." Jake pleaded, he didn't like attention being drawn to us.

"Ok," I said, "Well if you care so much why don't you go sit with her."

He looked like he was going to say something but looked down instead. I smirked and tossed the orange across the cafeteria. It hit her smack dab in the face and from the sound of it, it cracked a lens on her glasses. The room erupted in laughter but to every one's surprise she didn't run out of the room like she usually did. Instead she picked up the orange and started walking over to our table. At first she looked down at the floor but as soon as she looked up and at me karma kicked in.

She went from plain to gorgeous, nerdy to sexy, someone to annoy to someone I needed in a second. Her walk seemed to long before she was close to me, I knew the whole room was looking at me and thankfully they would just take my expression as surprise.

She reached out table and gently put the smashed orange on my tray. She looked at me through he cracked glasses and said, "You dropped this."

After that she walked back, grabbed her book, and left for the day. I was so…angry. I had a good thing going, I was popular and could get any chick I wanted, and now that had changed. Only wanted Blaire sucked. So I decided what I was gunna do. I was going to say 'fuck it' to this imprinting shit and go on as I always had. No one was going to change me.

I haven't seen her in two days. I haven't talked to her or even heard anything about her but she's all that on my mind. I feel dead inside but I'm sticking to my word of keeping everything how it was but nothing feels the same anymore. I even dumped Andrea because I don't see anything in her anymore, that seemed in character enough for me. I even stopped us mid-fucking to do it. I feel disgusted.

Blaire is all I can focus on, even during patrols. Sam's been on my case that I'll be happier if I get her but I can't. I never said I wasn't going to go to where she volunteers and ask for some help with something though. So off I went to Forks library where she helped out on Friday afternoons.

When I walked in she was stacking books alphabetically by author. Her hair was in a high pony tail and it had seemed she fixed her glasses. It felt like a weight was lifted when I saw her, like I came up for air after swimming under water. Fuck I was cheesy.

I tapped her on the shoulder and quietly said, "Hi there."

She jumped and dropped her books but when she turned around she seemed disappointed that it was me.

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well," Shit I hadn't thought this far ahead, "I have a science project and I need a book on….plants."

She gave me a smile, "You have a science project?"

I gave her a nod and the thought that she might want to help me with it flew through my head, she was a nerd they like that stuff, right?

She started again, "Because I'm in your science class and we don't have a project. So tell me the real reason you're talking to me."

Damn it. I forgot that she was in my class. Thinking back she did sit two seats behind me.

"Well I thought maybe you would need a friend?" what the fuck am I saying. This isn't part of my plan

"I have a friend." She smirked. I started rambling nervously but she stopped me. "Look wolf boy just leave. You already torture me at school, I need time to myself."

Dumbstruck I left and walked home. It wasn't until I was at Sam's at the pack dinner when I realized something.

_"Look wolf boy just leave." _

_ "Wolf boy."_

_ "Wolf boy."_

She knew.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Once Paul left and my shift ended I called Andrew. He came and picked me up in the woods near the library. It still amazed me, after a year of friendship, that he could move so quickly and how handsome he was. One of the perks to being a vampire I guess. We got as close to the treaty border as we could without the wolves catching Andrew's scent.

Andrew was a sometimes vegetarian sometimes not vampire. In the time I've known him he's only fed on a person once, when we first started hanging out. He told me that being around me made him miss people, that I smelt to good. He was in a vegetarian phase when we met though. We had first met at the library. I had read a lot of folklore as a kid so I knew what he was as soon as I saw him. All the new stuff about vampires, the sparkling and what not, took some getting used to though.

We sat in a small clearing on a blanket that we stored in the hollow of a nearby tree. I laid my head against his chest and enjoyed the silence that look place behind his skin. I felt so safe with him when I knew I should be afraid. He leaned down and gently kissed me on my lips. Even though we weren't dating we acted like we were. He said he didn't want to make it official until he changed me at the end of the year. When my mom thought I'd be going off to University I'd be in the Alaskan wilderness until I could control myself.

"Only four more months." He murmured into my hair.

"Four months is too long. Just change me now!" I pleaded. It would be so nice to never have to go back to that damn school and see all of the people that hated me. Or the wolves, they hadn't known that I knew all about them but I guess after the little incident in the library Paul might have found out.

"I kinda slipped up today." I admitted. I hoped that he wouldn't be mad.

"What happened, darling?" he asked. There was a small pause of conversation as I readjusted myself to look him in his almost black eyes. He needed to eat soon.

"Well one of the wolves, Paul, came to see me at work and when he was leaving I called him wolf boy. I'm not sure if he noticed but he might have." I rambled. My words sounded like gibberish but I knew he understood.

His face got a very serious look on his face and grabbed my hand, "This isn't good. If they know that you know about them they'll ask you how. Once they find out about us they'll make you stop being with me."

"They can't do that though! We never hang out on their land." I reminded him.

"True but they can make it so you can't leave the tribe land." He said sternly. I didn't want that. After I assured him that they couldn't stop me we made small talk for awhile then I had to get home. I ran to my house as fast as I could, hoping not to run into anyone from the pack. I knew they would smell him on me. I showered and changed my clothes before making some ramen noodles. Around 9 o'clock my phone rang. It was Emily Clearwater. We had always been very friendly to each other and had called each other to hang out a few times before but never at this time of night.

"Hi Blaire, It's Emily! I was wondering if you could come over and help me with that recipe I borrowed from you last month? Right now. It's important." She sounded like she rushed to get out all of her words.

"Uh ok. I'll be over in a few minutes." I said and the line went dead. I didn't bother to change out of my pajama pants and tank top. How hard could a cookie recipe be?

It took two minutes to walk over to her house. I knocked on the door and her fiancé Sam opened the door. He said hello with a kind smile as I walked past him. I expected it to be just Emily and Sam but I was wrong.

At the dinner table sat the entire wolf pack. Jared, Jacob, Quill, Embry, and of course Paul. They all looked kinda awkward except Paul who just looked angry. I turned to the door to leave but Sam was blocking it with an awkward smile.

"Are you guys gonna kill me?" I asked, half serious. Everyone laughed except Paul who still looked angry.

Emily spoke first, "Blaire why don't you have a seat?"

The only open seat was next to Paul so I stayed standing. The room was awkwardly quiet for awhile. No one wanted to be the one who asked me how I knew. Sam did though.

"We need to know how you found out about us. If people here know that could effect our duties of protecting the tribe."

"I didn't find out from anyone here. I-I figured it out on my own." I stuttered. I felt myself blush under the eyes of the room.

"She's lying." Paul yelled. God damn it I need to get better at lying. "Tell us the fucking truth."

I gave up easily, it was a flaw of mine, so I told them, "Well my friend Andrew knows about it. He's a uh, vampire."

I didn't realize how crazy it all sounded until I said it out loud. Shit hit the fan after that. Everyone started talking at once, Emily seemed to be trying to quiet everyone.

Sam's voice rose above everyone, silencing everyone. "You're forbidden to see that blood sucker again. One of us will be watching you at all times."

"You can't do that!" I shouted, "We aren't on tribe land when we hang out! Besides you're not my dad, I don't have to listen to you!"

"We're only caring for your safety." Sam explained. He got ready to continue but I cut him off.

"You care when it's on the tribe land but it's not. I have no connection to any of you other than that. Goodbye." I said as I stormed out of the house. I looked back and through the window I could see people patting Paul, who had his face in his hands, on the back.

I had the strangest feeling they would go through with their plan anyway.

I was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in awhile. My computer had a virus and once it was gone we couldnt connect to the internet. To make it up to you I'll post another new chapter today!**

It's been nearly two months since I told the pack that I knew about them. They kept true to their promise of always having someone with me, even when I was asleep they had a wolf patrol around my house. It wasn't as horrible as I thought it'd be, even though it wasn't very good either. I had become friends with most the pack and their girlfriends. Paul and I were the same as before. He made my life hell and enjoyed every damn minute of it. I still talked to Andrew, even though I wasn't allowed to see him, you'd be surprised at how hard it is to get by a giant wolf; believe me I've tried. He called me every morning and every night. My private life had become increasingly better as I seemed I got to balance out my relationship with Andrew and with the pack. My life at school was the same.

I sat alone every day.

Paul would mock anyone who invited me to sit with them, including his brothers. He wasn't always like this though. When we were younger we were the best of friends. Seriously, we were inseparable. I'm three years younger than Paul so I'm only a freshman while he's a senior. I'm sixteen though, my mom started me in school way late because she was having health issues and wasn't sure if we'd be staying in La Push. When he started high school kids made fun of him for hanging out with a sixth grader. I thought he would just brush it off like he had with anyone else who made fun of our age difference but it was different this time. He grew out of our friendship like he grew out of his old overalls he would wear at the park when we were toddlers. It was hard on me, I didn't have any other friends because I didn't need any other friends. I had always had Paul, he ALWAYS made time for me. I had a crush on him, hell I would even say I loved him. However, the meaner he got and the more he crushed my spirit the less I loved him. I could tell her was trying to be nicer when it was just him and I or the whole pack but at school he ignored me. I suppose that's better than getting food thrown at you.

It was Friday after school and I was at Kim's. She was helping me get ready for some big party that was going on tonight. She had slipped me a note in English telling me to come over. It had read:

_Party tonight, bring contacts._

So that's what I did, I stopped by my house and grabbed my only box of contacts then sped over to Emily's house. They were both helping me get ready, like I had someone to impress. The only guy I ever felt like I had to impress was Andrew and he said that he loved me for who I was, no matter what.

After about two hours of flat irons, make up, contacts, and trying on more clothes than I had in my closet I was finally deemed, their words not mine, 'hot.'

When I looked in the mirror I almost didn't recognize myself, as cheesy as that sounds. My hair wasn't big and puffy but it was straight and sleek, it went down an inch pat my shoulders. I hadn't seen myself without glasses in what felt like years. I never wore make up but I had a great cat eye, or whatever it's called, going on and a deep red lipstick shade coated my lips. Instead of the usual big sweatshirt and jeans they had forced me into a tight, short black dress that looked nice but gave an uncomfortable breeze. I knew how to wear high heels from experience so I wasn't too nervous about the tall ones they had put me in. I was surprised at how great a job they had done, my les looks so long and my boobs looked bitchin'.

"Damn, guys." I said as I admired my new look, "You could have a show on TLC."

"We should. It'd be fabulous!" Kim exclaimed. I really liked Kim, she was so nice and always tried to talk to me in school until Paul would mock her. She didn't seem ashamed of me. Emily was like the mother I needed, seeing as my mom was in and out of the hospital so much I barely saw her. Emily knew that and made sure that I knew I could come over anytime for help if I needed it.

"Who's going tonight?" Emily asked.

"Jacob, Embry, Quill, Paul, their dates," she glanced at me as she said that as if she thought I would react, "Jared and I and Blaire. They're picking us up in a half hour."

"Sounds fun," Emily smiled. Her face suddenly grew serious, "While I don't condone underage drinking if you're going to do it be safe and have a designated driver. I'll come get you if I need to."

We thanked her and chatted for the next twenty nine minutes before a knock came at the door. We heard Sam greet everyone before we both got up to walk out.

"Wait here," Kim said, "I'll give you an entrance!"

"Kim don't!" I whispered but it was too late, she had already left.

"Hey baby. You look beautiful." Jared said in his love sick puppy voice. Puppy, haha I'm funny.

"Where's Blaire?" Jacob asked, "We gotta get going soon before all the good drinks are taken." Sam growled at him in a fatherly way the Jake corrected himself, "I mean before all the good books re taken at the library. Knowledge is power."

There were laughs from the guys and their dates who I didn't know. Here was Kim's big moment for me.

"Well it took a little while but here is Blaire!" I assumed that was my cue to go out so I slowly inched my way out.

The guys seemed surprised, except Paul who had his face on his dates neck and didn't see me. After a few wolf whistles and some 'you look great/hot/sexy/damn Kim you've got skill's' Paul looked at me. His eyes got really wide and his jaw slacked a little bit. I blushed under his strong gaze, he looked like he wanted to maul me and it freaked me out. We left right after he broke his gave that kept switching from my eyes to my thighs. We walked in a big group through the forest. It would we about a ten minute walk so I pulled out a pipe and packed a bowl.

"Do you smell that?" Jacob asked. Everyone looked around till their eyes fell to me in the back, "What are you doing?"

"Smoking. If I'm gonna get ditched at this party like I do at school I might as well not remember it later." I laughed. We kept walking till we reached the house with the blaring music that reeked of alcohol and weed. We walked in and as I suspected everyone went their separate ways. Oh joy.

It didn't bother me that much. I had a plan anyway and it was about to go into action.

I spent the night fake drinking until Paul's date was puking and everyone else was having too much fun to leave. Surprise of the night, I got hit on by a junior named Tom. Later that night I saw him with a bleeding nose and Paul with blood on his hand. It didn't seem like a coincidence.

I fake stumbled around to the door when a warm arm wrapped around me and pulled me away. Once I was put down I turned to see Paul with an angry look.

"What are you doing? You cant go out alone like this, something bad could happen." My plan was going perfectly. I pretended to mumble unreal things as Paul grabbed the bridge of his nose and looked around the crowd. He pulled up a sober senior who happened to be gay. "Take her home now. Please."

"Uh ok. Come on." The guy mumbled. Paul had given him a seriously scary look as we left that pretty much said bring her home or die. We got into his car and he asked where I lived.

I fumbled in my purse before saying, "Shit, I left my keys at the library. Could you drop me off there? My friend lives across the street so I can stay there tonight."

He seemed hesitant but agreed. He dropped me off and I stumbled to the back of the library before I took off running to where Andrew and I always met. It probably wasn't very smart to go there, seeing as it was so close to the treaty line but I didn't care. I just wanted to see him. Once I reached the spot I was alone. Not for long though as I felt a tap on my back. Andrew looked me up and down with a pleased look on his face. I had forgotten what I was wearing. As I looked at him it really hit me I hadn't seen him in two months. I rushed him for a hug and he held me tightly in his frozen arms. I gave him a kiss that was only meant to be a peck but he deepened it as much as he could go without biting me. That's when I realized I was going to be changed tonight. Our plan had been to wait for me to get my G.E.D but a girl disappearing at a party could work too. I wouldn't have to worry about saying goodbye to my mom or Kim or Emily. When I imagined then I suddenly got very sad. Two months ago I only had to worry about my mom but now I had an extended family that I would be giving up.

I broke the kiss and looked Andrew in his red eyes. Wait, red? Shit they were red.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked carefully. He gave me a dangerous smirk and suddenly the mental image of being found dead in the forest passed before my mind.

"I missed you so much Blaire. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I couldn't help it." He was circling me like a predator does his prey. He suddenly appeared right next to my ear and whispered, "I fed. And you know what? I liked it. I like how strong I am now, how much better I am. So I'm giving you a choice. I can change you right here, right now or you can die. I can't risk having you run back to the kennel and telling your puppies can I?"

"I thought you loved me, that you weren't going to hurt me?" I mumbled. He laughed loudly, to loud in this quiet forest where no one could hear me scream.

"It's not so much love but more of I'm amused with you. So what is it going to be?" he mocked. I felt so betrayed. He had never really wanted me, all he wanted was to play with me, to mess with me.

"I-I guess-s change me-ee." I cried. I didn't want this anymore and I was scared.

He bent his lips down so slowly when I deafening roar when through the forest around us. Actually it wasn't a roar. It was a howl. A familiar grey wolf jumped on Andrew parking in his face as he bit his, ripping an arm off. Andrew screamed in pain but I had no sympathy at that moment. I didn't feel anything. I was numb and in shock. I watched the scene unfold of the grey wolf, Paul, rid Andrew into bits so small they could never form together again. Next the wolf was charging at me, I closed my eyes but felt warm non-wolf arms go around me. I opened my eyes to see Paul hugging me tightly, his body heaving. I realized he was crying.

I hadn't seen Paul cry since he broke his arm when we were in elementary school. Maybe it was that memory that made me do it but I wrapped him in my arms and let him cry it out because right then we was the old Paul who would do anything for me, and I for him.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe I cried in front of Blaire. I couldn't help it though. Once that guy came back to the party and told me he dropped her off at the library instead of her house I freaked out. I punched him, the second guy I punched that night, and took off sniffing for the smell of blood suckers. Fate really fucked me over by pairing me up with a leech loving nerd. As soon as I got the scent of wolf I phased. I barely had time to take off my pants and fasten them to my leg. I listened to their conversation from afar until I heard him talk about how he had fed on a human, then I went in for the kill but I stopped in my tacks when I heard Blaire cry. I didn't like that noise, I fucking hated it, it was like nails on a god damned chalk board. I wanted to cover my ears but at the same time I wanted to run up to her and find some way to make her stop crying. I know that I was trying to live my life how I had been before I imprinted but it was getting harder everyday, knowing that she hated me. I'd try to be nice to her but then I'd start to be a dick and then the cycle would repeat itself. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran though the trees with a loud howl. I saw him lowering his mouth to her neck and I pounced on him. I didn't care what happened to me as long as she was safe so I ripped and tore as much as I could. As soon as I was done I stood proudly on his ripped limbs before turning to go to Blaire.

I needed her right then. She shut her eyes and I took that moment to phase back into my human form. That's when I started crying. I had been so scared from the moment I found out she wasn't home until I had her in my arms and the relief was almost painful. I expected her to push me away and give me a disgusted look before running home. I had realized she wasn't really drunk too. Instead of pushing me away though she held me tightly as I cried into her shoulder. It was the greatest feeling in the world, I don't think anything could top it.

"It's ok Pauley. It's over now." She said in her beautiful voice. She used my old nickname, no one had called me Pauley since freshman year. She was the last one to use it in fact. She held me for an hour but it didn't feel long enough. I put my pants on and carried her home. She was so tired that she fell asleep in my arms. I opened her front door with the spare key she kept under the mat and I quickly realized the house was empty. I laid her down in her bed. I wished I could lay with her, even if only for a moment. Shit I was getting so whipped. I wasn't even dating her but she had me wrapped around her little finger. Sam and Jared were right, I could try to resist the imprint but it would just get harder to not be with her. I watched her sleep for an hour or so. I felt like a stalker.

I went to Sam and Emily's after. Even though it was one in the morning everyone was waiting for me. Seth, Leah, and Sam had been on patrol during my vampire ass kicking so they knew everything. Sam must've called an emergency meeting. When I walked in I was rushed with questions but Jared and Emily quickly shushed everyone and pointed to Kim who was asleep on the couch.

"What no hi, Paul? How was your night, Paul?" I joked. I was so exhausted too. I felt my inner core pulling me back towards Blaire's house but I had business to settle here.

"Paul, why don't you explain your night." Sam said calmly. He could tell I was beat and my eyes were probably bloodshot from crying but I won't let them know that. I'd rather die than have them know I cried like a bitch or like Quill did at the end of Marley and Me.

I explained my night as best as I could. Everyone gave lots of oh's and ah's like I was Morgan Freeman or some shit. Seth seemed really impressed, I liked that kid. I wished this hadn't happened to him, wolfing out. He had so much going for him, we all did, and it just got shat on. Once story time theater was done everyone left. I was crashing at Sam tonight and I stayed in my spot at the dinner table as Emily got me a glass of water.

"Rough night, huh?" Sam said. I grunted and thanked Emily for the water, "Go up to bed Em. I won't be long."

They gave quickly kissed and I awkwardly drank my water. I couldn't help but wonder if Blaire and I would ever be like that. Happy. Happy together.

"How do you do it Sam?" I asked. I needed answers on all this shit, "How are you so happy imprinting?"

"I don't see it as a punishment like you do." He smirked, "Sure when I imprinted on Emily I was nervous and I didn't want to give up Leah but it was the best thing that ever happened to me. It's a gift in a curse."

He smiled to himself as he got lost in thoughts of what could only be Emily. I wish I could have his life at that moment but switched with Blaire and I. Sam had it going for himself right now. He was Alpha, he had a loving household, him and Emily were gonna get married this summer, and they would probably start crapping out the kids as soon as they could. I'm so torn between who I want to be and who I NEED to be. I can't keep going around breaking guys noses for hitting on her then ignoring her.

I stood up and walked to Sam's guest room and fell on the bed. I soon fell asleep and had dreams of Blaire all night.

The next day I didn't get to see her. I slept in late and did my afternoon patrols until it got dark when Jacob switched off with me. I went to go find Blaire but she wasn't at her house. I started to get worried as I followed her scent near the cliffs of La Push but I realized that they didn't go up to the top but down into a small cave in the rocks. Sure enough there she was with a bottle of whiskey, looking out at the sea.

"Are you drunk?" I asked. I knew that she was, I could smell her blood and it reeked of it. She stood up and wobbled around a little bit before plopping back down.

"Why yes I am." Her voice was plain and dry. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes when she suddenly looked up at me. With tears in her big eyes she asked in a broken voice, "Why did he try to hurt me?"

Now it was my turn to help her. I sat next to her and wrapped her in my arms. I moved her to my lap and kissed the top of her head.

"Because he was a fucking leech." I growled. That made her laugh which was such a pretty sound. I let her cry for a while before I picked her up and took her back to my house for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up late, like four in the afternoon late. The past night's events slapped me in the face as I remembered them. I felt so stupid and betrayed. I also felt scared because I had been in danger for a year and I ignored it. When I thought about the confrontation between Andrew and I then Andrew and wolf Paul I couldn't help it, I ran to the bathroom and puked. All my misplaced fear was finally blooming. I let myself mope for two hours before I went into the hall closet and got out the box of photos I kept. I went through each one that had Andrew in it and burned it in the fireplace. As I picked up the last one and threw it in I looked at the photo that had been underneath it. It was a photo of me and Paul when I was five and he was eight, our arms were wrapped around each other with big smiles on our faces. This was the Paul from last night, who wasn't afraid of what other people thought of him and it was the Paul I missed, the Paul I was determined to get back.

After I burned the photos I did what any reasonable person would do. I got shitfaced on the beach. I drank until the sun went down. I couldn't remember my feelings or why I was crying, shit man I couldn't even remember my name. I was too far gone and I knew it. I loved it. However all good things had to come to an end and I let myself sober up for another two hours. That's when Paul rolled around the corner.

"Are you drunk?" he asked. His face was missing its usual smirk and he just looked sad. I stood up and wobbled around a bit before assuring him that yes I was drunk.

There was an awkward silence where I let my thoughts consume me and I could feel tears start to crawl their way to my cheeks.

"Why did he want to hurt me?" I asked. Paul ran over to me and set me on his lap for a few minutes. He was so warm, just like last night. I felt myself being carried and as I looked back the bottle and my little cave were getting smaller and farther away. I shut my eyes for the rest of the walk until I hear the front door of my house open. But it wasn't my house. It was Paul's. It had changed a lot. His art work wasn't lying around anymore and the furniture was different. It was more like a man cave now. His mom had moved out last year to go stay with her mother on the Makkah reservation. His mom had always been so sweet. Our moms were best friends too. Paul set me down carefully on the couch but I stood back up right away.

"Sit back down." He demanded. I focused my eyes on him and then to the kitchen. I needed some water. I walked as well as I could to the kitchen and took a glass out from the shelf. I heard Paul again but his voice took on a more confused tone, "How did you know the cups were there?"

How did I know? I thought back and remembered all the times I'd grab a glass for water or juice. They had always been in this cupboard. I thought back to all the memories we had had in this kitchen and I could almost see the younger versions of us running around.

_"Pauley, I'm thirsty." I whined. He hoped down from the kitchen table chair that seemed too big for his tiny, lanky body and ran to the cupboard. He climbed up on the counter and grabbed a glass cup but it fell threw his hands and shattered on the floor. His mom ran in and looked at the scene in front of her._

_ "Paul! What are you doing on the counter?" She screamed._

_ "Blaire was thirsty. I was getting her a cup." He said quietly, looking at the floor._

_ "You guys can only use plastic cups from now on, ok?" she explained, "They will always be here.". We both nodded, glad we weren't in trouble and he opened up the cupboard next to it which housed the plastic cups._

"They've always been here." I mumbled quietly. As if he remembered the same day he gave a small smile but it soon morphed into a frown. I don't think he liked thinking about when we used to be friends. I filled up my plastic cup and gulped it down, gripping the counter. I was going to hung over tomorrow morning. As if our little moment had never happened he went back to angry Paul.

"Ok you had your drink now go sit down." He demanded again. I glared at him and his bossiness.

"No." I said defiantly.

"Yes, you're going to bed now. I'll take the couch, go sleep in my room." I could hear him getting angrier. His body slowly shook but I didn't move.

"No! You can't keep telling me what to do! You can't ditch me, humiliate me for three years, and then expect me to fall back into friendship the second you start to act nice to me! Fuck off." His body shook faster as he walked towards me. What was he going to do? Kill me? Beat me? Random and awful possibilities flew around my head but I didn't expect what happened next.

He threw his arms around me until they found my hips and pulled me into him. His lips came crashing down onto mine in a frenzied motion. And do you know what I did? I kissed back. Maybe it was the whiskey controlling me but I kissed back fiercely and wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing myself against him as much as I possibly could. He stumbled back into the living room. His clumsy movements made him seem more like how he was before and I liked that. I wanted that. He broke our kiss and quickly threw me over his shoulder until we reached the door of his room when he abruptly stopped and put me down in front of him. He didn't kiss me again but instead he put his forehead against mine and his breathing was erratic.

"Put your hands on me, Paul." I said in a very drunk/Titanic moment. He didn't though, his shaking hands stayed on my shoulders and I wasn't sure if he was nervous or about to phase.

"I want to baby, believe me I do. But if I start I won't be able to stop." He said in a pained voice. I felt so hurt there. Paul slept with EVERYONE. I stepped back and looked him in the eye as I slammed the door shut. I listened for his footsteps but they didn't come for a few minutes. He just stood at the door before storming away and punching a wall. I what he did was right. I was drunk. I was only sixteen when he was nineteen. I felt stupid now. He was showing me that I wasn't every other girl. I was different. I was special.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys this is the last chapter before the Epilogue so stay tuned. I'm also in the starting of writing an Embry imprint story that's EmbryXOCXSeth<strong>


	6. Epilouge

I never thought I'd get married. I always assumed that I would spend my time traveling and exploring but here I am, walking down the sand at First Beach. Billy Black is performing the ceremony for Paul and I while all of Paul's "brothers" are his groom's men. Kim and Emily are my bridesmaids and little Claire is our easily distracted flower girl. We had Quill hold her hand while she went. Sam, who had become a father figure to me over the years, gave me away. We don't have many guests at our wedding, a lot of family and a few friends from school. My mom had passed away about a year after Paul and I started dating but I had them keep a seat empty in the front row.

Paul's face is priceless as I walk towards him. All the angst and anger he had towards the imprint left his eyes years ago and now all there is in them is care and love. He's been so excited for this day since he proposed. I remember that day perfectly. It was a week after I had graduated, I never got my G.E.D because I never had to leave the rez for Alaska. We were laying in bed one afternoon, just talking and goofing around like we usually did when he turned to me and said "You know we're getting married right?"

I told him if he proposed I would say yes and he pulled out a ring and said "This is me proposing."

I obviously said yes. Apparently everyone knew he was going to do it because when we went to Emily's they had made a cake. It was really embarrassing but I love them all to death, like a family. So now I'm waiting in my long, white, flowing dress with Paul holding my hand tightly. I know the ceremony isn't long at all but it feels like it's taking years. When Billy finally says the line 'kiss the bride' Paul practically knocks me over with his force. If his arms weren't tightly wrapped around me I would've been on the ground. When we finally break our kiss we walk/run down the isle while our friends pelt us with sand. We go to Sam and Emily's for the reception, Emily and Kim pretty much planned this whole thing because I had no idea what the hell to do. I would have to find some way to thank them.

We all eat and our friends and family make speeches about us. Our family is more of a remembrance and well wishes while the pack is more of a roast which has me laughing till I start crying. Even though it's happy tears from laughter and good memories Paul comforts me. After dinner we do the whole cut the cake, hit each other in the face with it thing and then it's time for our first dance.

He pulls me to the tiles set up in Sam and Emily's backyard to make a make shift dance area. Luckily for me my dress is long enough to hide that I'm only standing on Paul's feet and not actually dancing.

"You look so beautiful, as always." He whispers into my ear then kissing my cheek.

"You look pretty dapper yourself, Pauley. You aren't gunna run off now, are ya?" I teased. We had taken to joking about how we acted in high school but I knew he felt bad about it still and would constantly apologize. We were dumbasses in high school but everyone is, it seems.

"Never," he swore before adding, "Mrs. Walker."

I could hear the smile in his voice. I had even caught him looking at his wedding ring and smiling proudly. It's cheesy as hell but at the same time it makes me get all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that he's happy to be with me. We finish up our dance, laughing and sharing a few kisses every once and a while before everyone starts dancing and cutting in. Sam dances with me for the father daughter dance and Emily dances with Sam because his mom never showed up. The whole pack cuts in at different times and they all have something to say about me getting married.

"Now Paul will finally stop worrying!" From Jared.

"I'm stoked I have somewhere other than Sam and Emily's to crash at." From Jake.

"Don't become a swinger!" From Embry.

"Make sure Paul doesn't get out of line or else we'll all come for him!" From Quill but it had nods from the whole pack.

"You better name the baby after me!" From Seth. I loved Seth, he was so nice and sweet. We are the same age to so, other than Paul of course, I'm closest to him in the pack.

In the end I finally got back to Paul, who was very eager. I rested my head on his shoulder for the last dance of the night before we would leave for our honeymoon. We were going to Hawaii. It took us forever to find a place with a extra large bathroom so Paul could phase to check in on the pack with out having to leave. Everyone threw rice again as we ran to Paul's old car. The pack had made us a just married sign for the back of our car. It of course had a wolf on it. We made a quick stop at or house so we could change into some more plane friendly clothes. Paul helped me out of my dress, we didn't have time to fool around though, or else we'd be late for our plane. After we had changed we ran back out to the car, and by we ran I mean Paul picked me up and ran because he's so damn fast and strong.

Our trip to the airport was filled with talk of what we would do when we got there. Sleep first probably. We were both so tired from this day. We checked our bags and went through security with no pat downs, thankfully, Paul wasn't a big fan of random dudes touching me. We made it just in time for our plane. As we took off Paul started to drift off to sleep with his head rested against my shoulder.

"You know I'll always love you, right?" he asked in his half sleep.

"I know. I love you too. Now get some sleep." I laughed and with that he passed out on my shoulder. I felt the twinge of guilt I get whenever I lie to Paul. I wasn't lying about loving him because I did, so damn much it was disgusting sometimes. What I was lying about was I didn't know if he would ALWAYS love me.

In the back of my mind, ever since I agreed to this imprint, a thought has been brewing, scaring me. The thought is, what happens after Paul stops phasing? Sam says that his wolf senses will go down so to speak. He'll still have better hearing than anyone else and will be stronger and faster but I'm afraid that the imprint will break, that he won't love me as much, or even worse at all, any more. I try not to think about it though. Its far off and I can feel the thought diminishing as we fly away from La Push.

Paul mumbles something in his sleep that sounds like my names and pulls me close to him. At the moment I don't care what happens years from now. I am Paul's imprint. I am a wolf girl. I don't care about the mistakes we have made in the past, I only care about our future. I am a wolf girl.


End file.
